nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Lockdown/@comment-Sniperteam82308-20110216024900 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma-Man (Talk) 2011-02-16T02:49:09 Video I'll watch it tommorrow coz it is nine minutes. Thanks for the video. It saved me the time for looking for it. Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) Lockout ﻿It says your favorite creation is something called Lockout and that you tried it. I don't understand what it is and how you tried it if it is a fanon Nazi Zombies creation. Magma-Man 23:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops I meant Abandoned. I tried the Halo version you made. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. By the way, I just want to mention that that isn't the actual map Abandoned is based on. It is the map that I made into the map that Abandoned is based on, it is not made for infection. Magma-Man 23:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea I found that out still a good map though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) You may want to look at this ﻿Click me! Magma-Man 04:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep Yep. That qoute has been there since the day you made it. I laughed so hard, I just HAD to recognize it on my page! I created a new Wiki two days ago. It's called the Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Ideas Wiki. You will be able to create anything that has to do with multiplayer on Black Ops. This includes maps, Perks, factions, killstreak rewards, and anything else. If you would kindly please click on the link and check it out. I could use some help on it. ~Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran Fix this picture Please. Thank you. I'll try it now. Daniel Smith hey i need some help trying to figure out how to do a thing like a link to a page. so when your typing and say you mention goup 935, it would be yellow as a lik to that page.... how the hell do i dot that? hey, i've not been on in awhile, i was on vacation. if you read retrun to verruckt, then you know i basically killed off nikolai, tank, peter and maybe richtofen. i have decided to focus on a few other characters... Gersch, Maxis, and Takeo (Cause Takeo dissapeared). but i need a fourth. who should it be? i am thinking about using tank, nikolai, or richtofe.... but idk. help me out? BTW, from HellHoundSlayer What do you mean user box? I can't put my mind on it. OMFG, did I accidently upload a photo of myself?! Shit! I gotta go check. But wait, I don't have any photos of myself... What user box??? Daniel Smith Ohhh. Good Phew. You scared me there for second. (Not really. I've uploaded photos of myself (not here though)). But yeah, in other words, my computer has a virus. TrendMicro has been flashing warnings all day and part of yesterday. The worst part: It screwed up my PS3 connection. Daniel Smith It makes YouTube, Wikia, and Internet itself run slow. On your part, yes, it would have been funny. On mine, sorta, but as soon I checked the pictures I knew I was okay. Daniel Smith DIE, MOTHERFUCKER, DIE! DIE, MOTHERFUCKER, DIE! Sorry, that's from a song I'm listening to. Anyway, I've been pissed. Just pissed at school, friends, computers, music, anything really. Daniel Smith Sorry about not being around... I've been very busy with a text-adventure I'm making, a book I'm writing, youtube (this website is kind of adicting) and school, plus good old enjoying the outside now that all the f***ing snow is finally gone. I'll try and take a bit of the time I've been spending on Youtube and spend it here instead. Also, I saw the Season 9 trailer for Red vs. Blue. What did you think of it? Because I'm not very happy with it. Magma-Man 22:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Someone made jokes about me and took over the weekly blog? I don't get what your talking about, what weekly blog? Magma-Man 17:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hey man adding you as a freind on xbox. you'll know its me cause it s the same as my username. we play zombies sometime? dude that sucks so bad, we were totally raping. i dont know what happened, we had a fire sale, then i couldnt move then i lagged out. i sent you like 5 messages but no answer. on my freinds list, it said you were playing zombies on ascension. tommorow we'll have to play again and do better. haha lucky. im only 14. i stick to combat trainig: recruit. when can you get on again? i want to play with somebody who doesnt suck for once, lol. there's so many 6 year old zombies n00bs out there. I have something you would like You would like the show Metalocalips... Well... if you like gore and heavy metal... not to think bad of you... but just sounds like that... it is pretty cool though cause its like a band with an army and... well... its... i give up but you might like that what the fuck man why didnt you get on? get on now. holy shit. for some reason, solo, or with other people i could getto like 20 easy. but when we play, i suck. and to be honest, i couldnt here a damn thing you were saying. goo lok at my new map its beasttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt Are you shitting me? Yeah you told me. Now... What is ths about my maps being BAD? Are you looking to get raped, murdered, robbed and eaten? You better have been Motha Fucka! now, should i make a map like this fr Black Ops? i just dot have many more ideas left. i have done like 8 maps about the aftermath of ascension, like 2 maps about Jfk and the gang, and acouplemaps about four new charactrs i created which i plan on fouusing on fora while. tell me. i want steall them. i wont. and if i do you can puck me in the face with your dick. alot of your maps are like silly. i like my maps to be legit. thats still good though. minus the elves. tell me that one too, oh. what ever happened to your hangover idea? i liked that one. and by the way, in about 15 minutes, wanna play zombies. im so bored. yeah our voices hate eachother. it might be later though my brother is attempting to get a nuke in MW2. he should be off soon though. he'll rage quit eventually. what map? Five? thats the only one we havent done yet. i wish dude. and Five is my worst map too unless the box decides to like me. and it may be later than 9:45, my brother just started a new game of free for all...... that little fuck ok. ascension is the best map for me. i ussually rock when i play that. unless im with you lol. im afraid not dude. im also afraid that its true that my borther is being a douche and has played 3 games of free for all after "ill be done after this game of free for all." ok then....... i should be on soon. i told him i would kick his ass if he didnt get off and hes gonna. hes doing 101 with some random dude quick scopes, and hes 7 and 0 score limit is 30. pretty much. and is that 2:30 minutes? i should be on by at least 10:05. it depends on how long this god damned quick scoopes shit takes. haha yes it does, ok *Removes from freinds list* ok 3 more kills till i can get on. i know..... sorry! hold on he need sone more kill then he'll be done and we rape zombies. im on now trick shot dude. Bro, tommorow we're playing Nacht der Untoten, OK? I am buying WaW from Best Buy tomorow, i just saw they have it for like 20 bucks. LOL, you gotta love my dad :) sorry, my dad turned off the Xbox. we'll play some more later. I should be getting the 3 map apcks tommorow. I get so pissed off when i'm playing cod. I paid my freind to hack a guy casue he kept noob-tubing me in mw2. I am trying to get microsoft points so i can get the other three maps. nacht is so boring after awhile... Cool? ha. thats a good one. Same! Wanna play CoD? In like 20 minutes cause i have to go eat some food? Wiki Admin menu Were do you find the Wiki admin menu? i just started a wiki. Fizzywizzy 20:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Just Wondering... Are you getting Portal 2 now? I told you it was going to be good! Guess what? All the reviews I checked were either 9.5 out of 10 or 10 out of 10, the 9.5 out of 10s where from really snobby reviewers complaining that the graphics, which are really good, aren't as good as Crysis 2's, so they subtracted .5 from the score. Only complaint people have are from people complaining the graphics suck and there lag, interestingly on PC users complain about this in other words their computers can't run it well (this kind of crap is why I'm a console gamer) or because it is a bit short for the $60 price tag, bing around 9-12 hours long with the two campaigns combined, however they still usually comment that it was such a good time that it was still worth it, not to mention you can always play it again. Oh yeah, and DON'T watch ign's video review, it has massive spoilers for the single-player campaign, which is where 95% of the story is. I watched the video of the final boss so I've spoiled it for myself anyway, but I had no idea the story was going to be that advanced, I thought it would be like the first one. Oh well, just warning you. Magma-Man 20:07, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Blog, named Late "Defensive Brings Up Horrible History Mode"? I take it I'm annoying you with talking about my life? Fine, I'll pretend I have a great life to make you happy. Speaking of which did you know I'm the most popular kid in my school, all the girls adore me and everyone is willing to give me $50 just for my autograph!? I'm attempting to be funny with that comment, and I don't ALWAYS say nothing but negative things about my life, like this one on Velociraptors when I was joining in the conversation about girls. There are two girls I have a crush on from church, main way I have social interaction with me going to an online school. One of them actually enjoyed my jokes and how I like to pretend I'm something I'm not, like some serious soldier or a retarded guy with a weird voice. Thought my evil laugh was hilarious, which I'd gladly let anyone hear if we meet up on Xbox Live once I get Gold again. Thing is, she's a year younger then me so I pretty much don't see her, and I'm getting confirmed like next week so Sunday School and Confirmation are no longer going to be part of my life and I'll be completly alone besides my family and Xbox Live. Oh well, I'm 13 (14 in two days) so I certianly have time to get a girl. So I'm not ALWAYS negative about my life. Never positive, but I'm not ALWAYS negative. Magma-Man 06:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ANGRY ME IS! This is a reply to your comment on News... to me. You haven't played Pokemon Sapphire or FireRed have you? THEY'RE GOOD GAMES. The show and the cards and the new games SUCK but the those games are good. I've played Resident Evil, it was BORING AS HELL. If I hate old games, why do I like Wolfenstein 3D, Doom, Half-Life 1 (Half-LIfe 2 SUCKS, it is SO BORING) and System Shock? ANSWER ME THAT. Sorry, I don't care if a game is popular, or if it has good graphics, I care if a game is fun. Don't ever say that about me again. Just making sure you get this. Magma-Man 17:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) SERIOUSLY!? I just checked your achievements. You got the lucky 1000th edit AND the lucky 3000th edit? WHY ARE YOU SO LUCKY!? Magma-Man 17:49, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Dick! Yay! Happy Birthday to Me! Well, sorry I've been angering you lately. I don't have a good history when it comes to my social life and it tends to makes me act like that. I'd probubly deserve it if you all left... Well, happy birthday to me and happy easter! I was trying to be a little funny and you've taken it as me doing nothing but talking about how much I hate myself. Oh well... Maybe once I get gold back we can play and talk and you can see what I'm really like when I'm actually enjoying myself. Seriously, I tend to be in a MUCH better mood when I'm on the Xbox. Magma-Man 04:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, I didn't even tell you all about my social life. Actually, I HAVE had a friend since 2nd Grade. His name was Sam. All through 4th grade we were good friends. We didn't end up in the same class in 5th Grade. I saw him at recess, emediatly went to greet him, and he treated me like he didn't know me and like I was a piece of shit, and has treated me that way ever since. Do you REALIZE how much that hurt me? I wouldn't be HALF as miserable as I am now if it weren't for him. So I am very sorry about the way I act, but like I said, I have a bad history when it comes to social interaction. And if I'm annoying you with this, I'm sorry, I just thought you ought to know that bit of information before I started shutting up about my life. P.S. I'M GETTING RECESS PEANUT BUTTER CUP CAKE FOR MY BIRTHDAY! :D (See, I CAN be positive about myself!) Magma-Man 04:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't Know if I've Caught You or Not But since your on I just posted a Happy Easter Blog so maybe you could look at it before you go offline if I've caught you. Check back later as well, I should have a video up on Youtube which I'll inbed into the blog in around 30 minutes. Magma-Man 05:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No! Please, at least stick around for the community! Seriously, there I was joking about Fizzywizzy stealing my community and now it's actually happening!? lol... Anyway, I won't be on that wiki. I've never like Modern Warfare very much. I'll go on there occasionally to read the articles you guys have made but other then that. Oh yeah, and good luck with the machinima! I don't know if I'm going to bother with Red vs. Blue anymore, Season 9 doesn't look like something that will interest me. The series has been getting worse and worse... and now Season 9 it looks like it just isn't Red vs. Blue anymore, they've wrecked it 100%. Anyway, what did you think of Arby n the Chief Season 5 Finale? I thought it was great. Jon did it really well. Happy Easter! Magma-Man 05:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh... well there goes the bit of a Social Life I had left. Can't wait for everyone else to leave. Anyway, the Happy Easter video is uploading, it's at around 50% right now, and it's short so it's going fast. I'll just need to add apropriate annotations and then I can put it on the blog, please check back on the blog in a bit. Everyone leaving the wiki... If everyone one is leaving this wiki for Fizzywizzy's wiki... seriously I promised myself I wouldn't cry if anything along the lines of that happened but I actually am. Oh well, once I get Xbox Live Gold back I can join in with the Xbox Live community again. They won't leave. Anyway, the video is up now, check the blog. And for the new Arby n the Chief episode just search Arby n the Chief Collapse. Magma-Man 06:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) please read my comment on , WATCH THIS!, and tell me what you think? I HAVE A PROPOSTION!! If you let me get on Your Xbox live and download the map packs for WaW, I'll let you go on mine and download the WaW zombie maps for Black Ops! thats a fair deal, you know! OK, this is going to sound retarded to you, but incase it does mess up something, i could try it first? I'm confused What? And, PS, we both agree not to anything GAY!? give me your email. ill email you my password and account info. and, why dont we just do it at about the same time??? im gonna do it as soon as you give me your email. and please dont fuck with my account. i trust you for the most part, but still... all i want is the maps. and you'll get yours too. my email is Herp.Hunter77@gmail.com dont make fun of me. go cheack your email and then reply with your info. ROFL does it make me a nerd that i actually get those jokes? or is it because i studied that a few weeks ago for math.... haha. i barely got the first one. anyways, i gotta go. i have fun being an immature creeper guy! get online xbox this afternoon i have all three waw maps now. STFU LOL! I hate horny school girls. They just keep staring at me! Daghhhhh. Lol Fizzywizzy 19:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) My Argument With Daniel I dare you to read the whole argument I had with Daniel on my news blog for today! >:) Magma-Man 02:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well then 1st of all: Did you notice I changed your comment on HHS's blog to "I'M in love with a circular cube"? Because I was expecting alot of hate for that which i never got. 2nd of all: Maybe YOU should try and talk some sense into Daniel, he might listen to you. He obviously doesn't give a shit about me and enjoys angering me. I think he's wasting his money, buying the PS3 and only playing two games, which are Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops. Seriously, he just refuses to believe that anything that isn't Call of Duty can be good, and I REALLY hate it when people are like that. Oh, and I'm making you an admin. Magma-Man 02:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You Are a Retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard retard Magma-Man 02:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Using the Word R***** Okay, sorry, I was joking. You do realize that if he has a defect technically he is a "retard" so in that case people would be using it the right way for once. But I won't use it then. I don't really use it anyway. Just another thing to make me a misfit, I don't swear or call everything I don't like retarded. I've sworn on here, but that's in type, I never actually SAY those words. I don't even ever say crap. Magma-Man 02:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) But yeah, sorry. I thought it was just the kind of thing that you thought it was stupid people used it as a insult and not for what it means. I am very sorry. Oh and don't forget you're in love with a spherical cube! Just don't eat any cake, it's a lie. Unless the cake is a pie, THEN it will be alright. Magma-Man 02:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ol' Spidey Well apparently they killed off Spidey in Ultimate Spider-Man also. Why do they continue to destroy Spider-Man? Magma-Man 02:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) get on soon. we are playing zombies. Operation: Anchorage Hey, I know some exploits of that add-on that will let you get tons of clean industructable simulation weapons into the wasteland to have with you for the rest of the game. If your interested, I could tell you how. I saw you obviously played alot of Fallout, since you have all the non-karma related achievements. My older brother has EVERY achievement. Only game I've gotten all achievements in is Wolfenstein 3D, you just have to play through the whole game on Bring 'Em On difficulty then play one level on I am Death Incarnate, you'll get all the achievements. I'm working on getting all the achievements for Portal: Still Alive. Magma-Man 22:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) im bored with zombies. until COTD, i am looking for something to do... i have taken obsession with dead space... custom dead space thingers...? :D I HATE YOU> You never reply to any of my messages. Especially when they're about something SeXXXy. I just sent you a funny message. I don't have Dead Space 2. I am hoping to buy Dead Space soon though. DS2 is too expensive. I have read all the storyline nd shit though. I have spent alot of time on Dead Space Wiki since you told me about it. OK. do you have Dead Space 1? I'm not really editing there, just reading so i know wassup. The Boss is my favorite necromorph. DAMN. how much is DS2? i want it but i only have like 20 bucks. i have 100 but i need to save it.... maybe a used copy off ebay would do the job!? now i just need a credit card and an ebay account.... it is. i checked. oh well.... ill wait and see. maybe ill get that a few weeks after COTD. when it gets old. i have mobile though... i just beat the brute and got out of the space thingy. the brute was so hard. well i didnt. i cut its legs off then i was out of ammo. thats why it was so hard. i tried knifing it to death, but... i died. 2nd attempt i had learned how to use the line gun better and did a decent amount of damage with that. but i eventually had to knife him to death again. yeah see.... i dont know what med packs are and i dont know how to upgrade that. i have upgraded the line gun 2 times, ripper like 4 plasma cutter like 3 and my rig like 6. there is another slot but i havent upgraded it cause i dont know what it is... sucks to be your mom. you dont wanna know what she went through last night. JK. that was good wasnt it. we should make a custom dead space together. teamwork FTW. EXACTLY> you could do basic storyline and shit. i ould do enemies and weapons and stuff. or we both do whatever we want. but we both have to agree. i think it would be sexy. where would we post it? there is one? i have to be going soon, but i will be brainstorming the fuck out of this. Send me a link to that thinga. Ill talk to you tommorow. Thin k about the story and stuff. should we do our own storyline or DS3? idc really. think about it!!! :D see ya. I take it you don't want to know about the Operation: Anchorage stuff? Seriously, it's so nice to have a Operation: Anchorage Chinese Asault Rifle and Combat Shotgun that never degrades even after you leave the simulation. It's not hacking, it's exploiting overlooks they never patched, you already got all the achievements so don't tell me you don't want to do it because it would be "nooby". Fallout was made for fun, and it's fun to have an indestructable and good looking Combat Shotgun and any other gun you encounter in Operation: Anchorage, like the Gauss Rifle, Flamer, 10mm Pistol, etc. Magma-Man 02:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, forgot my older brother added how to do that to the wiki. Seriously, he didn't look that stuff up or anything he and his friend figured it out. Well, except for the whole using Gary to get the stuff out of the simulation. Anyway he found out how to get a weapon from a chineese soldier and how to get unlimited ammounts of all weapons you can be issued with in the simulation and how to get Jinquei's sword and all that. Magma-Man 02:31, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Look at this, and look at it right now! DO NOT DO ANY MATCHMAKING. Read this: User blog:Magma-Man/Update on PSN and Xbox Live Our Dead Space thinga i thought of some ideas. i have to now, ill tell you them later. i have some stuff to show you... Tell me if you lik it, if not, we wont use it. Shredder- a type of alien that takes over the bodies of humans and they grow long claws and tails Slitherer- a snake like alien that has a long snout, daggerlike teeth, and can only be killed by taking off its head. H110 "Penetrator" Rifle- looks like an assault rifle that shoots yellow laser thingas V-45 Radar- shows a ninimap that shows aliens behind and in front of you as little red dots TRI claw- an armoured glove with three blades protruding from it, used for melee attacks 6A14 "Slicer" Pistol- a pistol that rapidly shoots red lasers. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IF YOU DONT WANT TO USE THEM I WONT BE OFFENDED! i know. well we can scrap the TRI-Claw. i made something else but i dont remeber what it was... oh yeah it was a newer plasma saw. like upgraded. have you thought up our outline yet? well i would like to know most of it by tommorow night so i know where im heading with my creations. wha else do you need me to create? new necromorphs? new weapons? new characters? what do you mean? i can make a few more necromorphs. what do you mean by stretch???? oh. well just tell me something by then. thats all i meant. i just want to know what im working with. ill make more aliens. 2 or 3 should do it. ill make more incase you dont like them. okay, i thought of two more NECROMORPHS. They are Grappler and the Swallower. Grappler has 2 sickle looking claws that it uses to climbup around the walls and stuff. Swallower has a bunchoftentacles and a huge mouth. Also, do you need me to decide what weapons we should have? enough of weapon? what? we only have 2. we should decide what weapons and rigs will appear. and wht NECROMORPHS will appear i thought of a new alien, oops. i mean NECROMORPH!!! :D it is called something. i dont know... but it takes over human corpses and grows six things from the bodies back like the slasher has. three on each side of the bod. it uses them as legs and crawls on all 6. the orginal human legs and arms just drag limply on the floor. NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE SO FAR! Dont mean to rush but you said you were working on it about 20 minutes ago.... well can you at least tell me something???!!!! this sounds noobish, but isnt dead space supposed to take place like in the future? cause if its just toally fiction than marz makes no sence. but if it is than thats good. for now anyways. I have no idea what you just said, but i CANT play DS2. I dont have it. well i cant. what do you need me to do right now? i want to work on our DS thinga, but i dont have anything o do. you could let me decide what weapons, RIGs, and necromorphs appear.... OK. Tell me what you want in or out (* means we created it): 211V Plasma Cutter DS2 Plasma Cutter Agility Plasma Cutter Forged Plasma Cutter 711 Markcel Rivet Gun Agility Rivet Gun C99 Supercollider Contact Beam Heavy Duty Contact Beam Hacker Contact Beam Detonator Earthgov Detonator Handheld Gravitation accelerator Zealot Force Gun IM 822 Handheld Ore Cutter Line Gun Forced Line Gun Hazard Line Gun Javeline Gun Triage Javeline Gun PFM100 Hydrazine Torch Flamethrower Bloody Flamethrower RC DS Remote Control Disc Ripper Shockpoint Ripper Forged Ripper Seeker Rifle Earthgov Seeker Rifle Patrol Seeker Rifle SWS Pulse Rifle Earthgov Pulse Rifle FH-B1 Plasma Saw Unknown Rifle *6A14 Slicer Pistol *Bloody Slicer Pistol *H110 Penetrator Rifle *Earthgov Penetrator Rifle *V-45 Radar *FH-A2 Plasma Saw Standard Engineer RIG Standard Miner RIG Intermediate Engineer RIG Intermediate Miner RIG Advanced Engineer RIG Advanced Soldier RIG Advanced Hazard Engineer RIG: Elite Class Advanced Hazard Engineer RIG: Obsidian Class Scorpion Level Engineering RIG Advanced Unitologist RIG Zealot suit Patrol suit Security suit Riot Security suit (Police) Elite Security suit (S.W.A.T.) Vintage suit Elite Vintage suit Advanced suit Elite Advanced suit Soldier suit Arctic Security suit *Combat Suit *Intermediate Combat Suit *Advanced Combat Suit Puker Lurker Brute Slasher Exploder Stalker Spitter Infector Hunter Guardian Twitcher Pregnant Slasher Leaper Divider Swarmer Boss Graverobber Creeper Leviathan Hive mind *Grappler *Swallower *Shredder *Slitherer * Hexlasher OK COOL! I cut alot of weapons and rigs and aliens to make room for the new ones. I am typing it all in Micrsoft word so you dont need to type it at all except to tell me the stroyline. i have all that saved in a document. I am cool thank you. Well, i am now just waiting for the storyline.... doo dee doo dee doo What charatcers are we using? new ones or previous ones? like isaac or gabe? or are you creating new ones? okey dokey. we should play some zombies later btw. cant wait to see the story!!! I'm In Love With a Spherical Cube! Well, finally the video is up. Enjoy my jokes about the Companion Cube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZV4sGPoQF5w I HAS AN IDEA. How about today we play Kino der Toten and try to upgrade every gun in the game together. I saw Syndincate do it and I want to try but i suck solo so...? Portal 2 I take it you haven't looked at my achievements? If you actually did you'd see there is "Portal: Still Alive" but no Portal 2. Why would I be sitting there wanting to throw my controller at the screen trying to complete the advanced chambers on Still Alive if I had Portal 2. I was REALLY happy when I finally did it, I sent you a message about it dispite the fact you were in the middle of a zombie match, I just had to tell someone. I have like no money and Portal 2 is f***ing $60. My mom hates video games and my dad only cares about WWII shooters, Call of Duty games, and he plays Halo occasionally. He doesn't care about Portal. Magma-Man 01:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been online with Xbox Live since I sent you that message. Seriously though those challenge rooms are a bitch. That kind of crap is why I hate Veteran mode and Legendary and crap like that. It's not fun, it's frustrating. I'm trying to get all the achievements in Portal: Still Alive. Anyway I'm 35 gamerscore richer now for doing it. Oh and I got the cake. IT WASN'T A LIE! IT WAS AN ACHIEVEMENT! YAY! Vanilla Crazy Cake FTW! Magma-Man 01:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) i must say everyone here is different then my wiki Your Favorite Creation Not Made By You What the heck is Lockout? Magma-Man 19:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) You Know What's Funny? Well, I made the following comment on Toby's Skyrim Literal Trailer: "FUCK YOU Bethesda, where's Fallout 4?" I got responded with comments on how I'm a noob for liking Fallout instead of Elder Scrolls. Yep, I'm a noob for enjoying a game that is incredibly awesomely enjoyable compared to a game that let's you cast magical spells and use melee weapons and that's pretty much it. WHERE'S MY FUCKING PLASMA RIFLE AND TESLA ARMOR!? Magma-Man 20:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : I never said that it is bad if someone doesn't like the Elder Scrolls, I said it's funny because they called me a noob for liking Fallout. Magma-Man 23:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) He sucks, sorry, Toby Maquier (did I spell his last name right?) will always be Spidey for me. Magma-Man 23:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) HEY! I LIKED SPIDER-MAN 3! Spider-Man 2 was a little dull, despite the fact that Doc Ock is freakin' awesome. Magma-Man 23:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I haven't watched the second one for quite a while... Not sure how old I was last time I watched it. I have it on DVD so I should watch it again. The third was great. Venom and Sandman FTW. I hate how they did New Goblin though. Magma-Man 23:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) sniperteam do you think the others will help me with call of the dead ps give me some info on the map pss tlzs the lone zombie slayer signing off can you like update me as you progress tlzs the lone zombie slayer You have not answered the question... WTF is Lockout? Magma-Man 03:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Im getting on live now. i skipped my after school study hall cause im sexy like that. get on if you're not right now Dude, you are being so gay. I join your party and im kicked. I send you messages, no reply. I invite you, you don't come. Why must you be a faggot? ok. i know how you get all perks i cotd at onc. you need to kill george romero without doing what we did. you have to shoot him alot with abunch of good guns and then you get a freen perk. he comes back and you do it again. and again. then you have all the perks. Sorry, Sniper. Already read that. I can't wait for Old World Blues, that sounds like my kind of add-on! Magma-Man 01:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST I DON'T KNOW WHO THE MASTER IS! Fallout 1 may not be the best Fallout, (FALLOUT 2 FTW) but Master is definitly the best antagonist! Umm... how many times have I said that Fallout 2 is my number one favorite game? I take it you haven't looked at all the information on my user page. I've said many times I like every Fallout game that isn't Tactics and Brotherhood of Steel. I got the trilogy pack of Fallout 1, 2, and Tactics that Interplay released and got sued for by Bethesda. I got a copy before they took it off of store shelves. Magma-Man 01:48, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I've heard of Wasteland, but never bothered with it. Darn it, forgot to put my sig. Magma-Man 01:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I just find it surprising that I've finally found a person who's been with the Fallout series since the beginning and doesn't utterly despise Bethesda for "wrecking the series." Magma-Man 01:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) That's what I always say but people won't listen to me. I do like how alot of New Vegas is stuff that was going to be in Van Buren. New Vegas is probably better then Van Buren ever was going to be though. I've noticed... Magma-Man 02:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, here is a comment I got in reply on the video Fallout Online Teaser 2010 [HD], by Ray192 Bethesda and Oblivion with Guns didn't redeem anybody. It took Obsidian years to barely reverse the damage FO3 did to the franchise. FO3 discarded every good aspect of Fallout, and unlike the spin-offs, convinced people that it is what a Fallout game should be. Regardless, this game is being made by Chris Taylor and Mark O'Green. Feel free to ignore their efforts and "not bother with it", but don't bother calling yourself a Fallout fan afterwards (if you even know who they are). What did I tell you? Magma-Man 18:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude what the fuck!? you're an asswhipe! STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SISTER AND YOU SAID WE WERE GONNA DO TE EASTEREGG! Somebody Can't take a joke............................. Well, Justin, at first I was with you with the jokes about HHS's sister, but now it's just getting old. Just stop. Magma-Man 20:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you realize how horrible you're being to him. Administrator status=removed, for being disrespectful and mistreating other users. You make me think of the Fallout Fanon wiki. Well, not as bad, your not controlling like Ovaltine Patrol. Magma-Man 21:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) That's why I just removed his rights as well. Saw what you posted on Daniel's talk page. I agree. I want to know who he is, why he's here, and if he's a faggot or not. Then i will think about unbanning him. The map he created.... Is shit. I don't wanna unban him but Daniel and MM are good boys who see nothing wrong with him fucking our wiki up.... He probaly will.... the faggot isnt even on any more... DAMN! that gay kid is right you know... we cant ban him for no reason. He's not as gay as i thought he was now.... maybe we should unban him. I KNEW IT! Daniel had to go be a pussy and unban that gay homo faggot cock-sucking gypsy kid.... CaptainMacMillan was here for less than 24 hours! He probably didn't know about HHS's creation. Daniel Smith 14:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) How could he check? This is a fanon wiki. It's not the Nazi Zombies Wiki wear everything can be checked. Daniel Smith 14:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I think he is too. "oh yeah im 12.... IM BANNED CAuSE IM NOT 13! Im turning that tommorow!" Some people just don't check I guess. See that's the problem with fanon Wikis, once someone runs out of ideas, they start copying. Daniel Smith 14:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) hhahah probably. I want to ban him but daniel would get mad at me! Please fuckin' do. I wuld put them back if i knew how... but i dont think i can. Whatever the fuck that means... Ok. Be careful. lol